


Christmas Lillies

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: A follow-up toSkinny Dipping. Harry and Percy have an inside joke.





	Christmas Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A little gift for Switchknife, just because.  


* * *

The Weasley family home sparkled with Christmas decorations. Harry, Ron, Fred and Percy sprawled out on the couch, too full (or in Fred's case, tone deaf) to join the rest of the family caroling. A couple last Christmas presents were brought out from under the tree.

"You open yours first, Percy." Harry nodded, handing him a rather heavy, paper-wrapped box.

Percy struggled with the Muggle wrapping paper for several minutes. 

"I give up. How does it open?"

"It's taped. You just rip the paper," Harry explained.

"Ah." Percy meticulously tore the paper. "Though I don't see how they can reuse the paper if it's ripped."

"You don't." Harry shrugged, and watched Percy eye the box with a slight puzzled frown.

"Tsk-tsk," Percy shook his head, "wasteful."

Fred snickered. "And to think Dad's missing this..."

Ron craned his neck to see without actually getting up. "What is it?"

A slightly embarrassed smile lit Percy's face as he read: "'A desktop lily pond... soothing sounds for the busy office...' Thank you." His eyes met Harry's briefly, and the smile threatened to break into a grin. "Now open mine."

Harry already had Percy's gift in hand. He flicked the magical wrapping points and then tore the paper off the tiny box. It was the sort of velvet box you got from a jeweler. "Oh no..."

"Now, now, don't jump to conclusions," Percy admonished. But he looked smug.

Inside the box was a pair of silver cufflinks. Set with an embossed image of water lilies. Harry blushed and grinned, and then shook his head. "They're nice." 

His eyebrows flicked up at Percy, and they both struggled not to laugh. Percy's ears turned pink with the effort, while Harry beamed.

Fred glanced suspiciously from one to the other. "Since when do you two exchange presents?"

Ron shook his head, though he still refused to move from his comfortable slouch. "All right. That's three years in a row now. What is _up_ with all the water lilies?"

"It's an inside joke, Ron," Percy said smoothly. He set the miniature lily pond gently on the floor.

"Yeah. You, er, had to be there," Harry added. Though he looked rather sheepish as he slipped the box into his pocket.


End file.
